Children of Harmony
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The spin-off series of The Pegasus and the Draconequus 2: Screw Ball's Adventure. Takes place a few months after the Summer Sun Celebration. These are the further adventures of the Mane Six's children.
1. Family Vacation

Children of Harmony

Family Vacation

Apple Jewel woke up tired as she headed down to the kitchen that morning. She passed her cousins, who were already up. Apple Sprout, the oldest of the cousins, was Uncle Big Mac and Aunt Cheerilee's son. He looked like his father, but had streaks of magenta in his mane. Next was little Cousin Apple Butter, daughter of Aunt Apple Bloom and Uncle Pipsqueak. She looked like her mother, but had a brown spot over her right eye.

"Mornin' Sis." said her little brother, Apple Shield, who was the same age as Apple Butter.

"Mornin', little Bro."

"What day is it?"

"Let me check, it's…" she looked at the nearby calendar, only for her to be frightened by the sight of the date, "Oh, no!"

"What? What is it?"

Instead of answering, she shouted out, "Apple Sprout! Apple Butter! Get in here!"

"What?" said Apple Butter, "What's the matter?"

"That's what I want to know!" pointed Apple Shield.

"It's family vacation time!" she yelled.

They gasped and panicked.

To the kids, family vacations were not fun. It's always too much packing that takes too long, the long hours riding in the wagon, and the grown-ups fighting over which direction to take. They didn't want to go on a vacation, not if they could help it…

"Apple Sprout, you hide the camping stuff!"

"Eeyup, you said it, cuz." he galloped off.

"Apple Butter, hide the maps!"

"You got it!" she saluted and ran to the next room.

"What do we do?" Apple Shield asked.

"The one sure way this vacation is not going to happen…"

They were the barn, where the family wagon was. Apple Jewel was underneath it.

"Wrench?" she held out her hoof.

"Wrench." Apple Shield gave her one.

"Screwdriver?"

"Screwdriver."

"Hammer?"

"Hammer."

She rolled out, "I think that'll do it."

"Do what, exactly?"

"The minute Mom and Uncle Mac set up the wagon, it'll break! Which means… No family vacation!"

"Genius!" they hoof-bumped.

The cousins were in happy spirits while eating their breakfast. The parents noticed their strange behavior.

"You four are being awfully cheery…" said Apple Jack.

"Anything exciting happening?" questioned Cheerilee.

"Nope, but there will be…" Apple Butter giggled and Apple Shield joined her.

AJ and Spike gave each other confused glances. Then, she went to the calendar.

"Let's see, what's on today's to-do list…" she found the date, but then had a wide grin spread over her face, "Well, I'll be… It's finally here!"

"What is?" asked Pip.

"Family vacation time! Hee-haw!"

"It is?!" Apple Bloom, Spike, and Cheerliee said simultaneously.

"As plain on this here calendar!" she pointed out. "Hitch up the wagon, Big Mac!"

"Ee-yup." the red stallion said as he headed out. The kids stifled their giggles.

"In the meantime," said Cheerilee to Apple Bloom, "we have some packing to do."

"Spike," AJ says, "you and Pip get the maps."

"Will do." Spike replied.

She turned back to her own kin, "And I'll go help your uncle to get that wagon going."

Once she got out the door, they quickly moved to the window watching them getting the wagon out of the barn.

"When's it going to break?" Apple Butter asked.

"Any second now…" Apple Jewel watched with anticipation.

But it seemed the wagon was still in mint condition and no sign that had been tampered with.

"I thought you said the wagon was going to break…?" said Apple Sprout.

"It should've! I don't understand how it could not break!"

"Yeah! We both worked on making sure it would!" exclaimed Apple Shield.

"Apparently, you didn't do enough…" pouted AS.

"Well, there's no way Dad and Uncle Pip are going to find the maps." she said.

On cue, Spike and Pip walked in, carrying scrolls.

"Got the maps!" announced Spike.

They turned around in surprise.

"And how's the packing coming along, Apple Bloom love?" Pip called out.

"Almost there!" she shouted out.

Once Pip and Spike left the room, the kids gave Apple Butter a glare.

"What?! I really hid them good!"

"Then how in the hay did they manage to find them?!" Jewel demanded.

"I don't know! Maybe there's extra copies of the map!"

They could only sighed in defeat.

"Looks like… we're doomed to another vacation of long hours, bickering parents, and taking forever to get home… Unless… we call in reinforcements!" Jewel stomped her foot, "Quick, I need a quill and paper!"

Apple Shield and Apple Butter ran around the room and eventually found what they looking for. Shield handed her the paper and Butter the quill. Jewel wrote the words SOS on two sheets and wrote down a small message. When she rolled them up and blew green fire on them, the messages dissipated.

In mere moments, Screw Ball popped up and Fire Spark flew in from an open window.

"I came as quickly as I could!" Fire raced to his marefriend.

"What's wrong? Your message said, 'SOS, emergency at Sweet Apple Acres!'"

"Oh, guys, it's a disaster!"

"What is?!" both said.

"Is the barn falling apart?!" Screwy questioned.

"Are the apple trees dying?!" Fire inquired.

"No! It's… a family vacation!"

The light purple earth pony and the light orange pegasus stood there for a moment, their eyes blinking in confusion.

Screwy finally said, "Seriously? That's the emergency?"

"Um, Jewel," he nervously chuckled, "I fail to see how this calls for needing help."

"But Fire, it's more than just a vacation… Tell 'em." she gestured to her brother and cousins.

"The long boring hours of being stuck in a wagon!" Shield said.

"The fighting over directions!" shrieked Apple Butter.

"And we can never get a moment's rest…" said Apple Sprout.

"If anything, we always need a vacation from our family vacation!" Apple Jewel finished for them.

Screwy couldn't help but laugh, "Jewel, I hate to break to you, but that's every family vacation…"

"Maybe so, but have you ever seen an Apple Family Vacation? I don't think so!"

"Jewel…" Fire put his hoof around her, "Families are always going to have the worst of something… You just got to look on the positive of this. Your parents and aunts and uncles want to spend time with you… and I'm sure you want to spend time with them…"

"I do… it's just… so hard to put up with it…"

"You got to try…" he comforted her.

She sighed and looked straight into his blue eyes; she always did admire those eyes of his…

"Okay… Thanks…"

"Hey, anything for my girl…"

"Blech!" Apple Shield gagged, "Why don't you two just kiss already?"

The couple gave him a look.

Suddenly, they heard thumping coming from the stairway.

"Careful, Pip!" Apple Bloom's voice could be heard.

"Sorry!" he replied.

"We better go." said Screwy, "Look, it's going to be alright. Hey, weren't you the one to never back down from a challenge?"

"I suppose you're right…"

"It's going to be alright…" Fire assured her and then the three friends had a group hug before Screwy teleported herself and Fire Spark out of there.

Spike lugged behind him a giant suitcase while Pip was holding one in his mouth. Apple Jack and Big Mac walked back in.

"Well, I reckon' we're all set. We all ready here?"

Apple Bloom answered, "Yup, we all set here!"

"Then let's all hit the road. Yee-haw!"

The kids gave each other grimaces.

"Yeah…" Apple Butter said in unenthusiastic tone.

"Sure am excited…" Apple Shield breathed.

Moments later, they were on the road. The kids leaned on each side of the wagon and sulked while the adults sang songs.

"Come on, youngins'! Join in the fun!" said Apple Jack.

They could only roll their eyes; they knew what was coming up next.

"AJ," Spike motioned as he looked at the map, "where exactly is the route to Hollow Shades?"

"It's north by north to east." she pointed out on the map.

"No!" Apple Bloom moved in, "It's north by north to west!"

"I believe you are mistaken," Cheerilee came in, "It's north then northeast."

The grown-ups started bickering over directions.

"Hey, at least I haven't lost a map in a long time!" shouted out Apple Bloom.

"Only because I never trusted you to hold one again!" AJ yelled back, "So your sense of direction is way off!"

They kept fighting until Apple Jewel couldn't take anymore and shouted, "Stop it!" Then, she stomped her hoof, only for the wagon to start creaking and just like that, it broke apart! "Oh, now it breaks!"

"What in tarnation?! Apple Jewel, you better have a good explanation for this!" her mother demanded.

"Oh, do I ever! Every year, ever since I was little, we took these bad vacations and they always ended in the worst way! They don't bring us together; they drive us apart and I was trying to prevent that from happening this year!" she finished with near tears.

"And we helped…" Apple Shield went next to his sister. Apple Sprout and Apple Butter did the same.

The adults were surprised to see this.

"Whoa…" said Spike, "I didn't think it was all that bad. Sure we had our moments of some bad vacations, but I didn't think it was all the time…"

"You all feel this way?" Apple Jack asked the kids.

They nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, Mom…" Jewel faced AJ, "I was so desperate, that I went as far as to wreck the wagon, now… we have no way to get home…"

"I'm sorry, too, sugar cube…" she pulled her into a hug, "we should've took notice of your guys' feelings…"

"Well, we always did hide it pretty good…" she turned back to her cousins, who were next to their parents and Shield was next to their dad. "Because we always knew how important the family vacations were to you guys…"

"How about we all agree to take a family vacation when we all feel like it…?"

"That sounds perfect," said Cheerilee, "as long as it won't be during the school year."

Both Apple Butter and Apple Shield groaned. The family couldn't help but laugh to that.

"Well," AJ looks over the wagon, "looks like we won't be going anywhere anytime soon, much less to get home…"

They sighed, then Apple Butter's eyes slatted, "Hey… What's that?"

They turned to her direction to see a nearby town in the distance.

"Where do you suppose...?" Spike turned the map around.

"I don't know and I don't care," his wife told him, "but we need some pony to help fix this wagon. We'll spend the night and be on our way in the mornin'."

As they walked their way towards the town, they saw an inn. Apple Shield and Spike's stomachs began to growl.

"Sounds like you two could use a bite to eat." pointed Apple Jack.

"Me, too!" Apple Butter was holding her tummy and fell over.

"Let's get you inside, then." Apple Bloom took hold of her.

When getting in the building, the inn was somewhat empty and there was no pony at the desk. Shield found a bell and pushes on it, making a dinging noise. In an instant, an old stallion came up.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"We'd like a couple of rooms for the night." said AJ.

"But of course." he turned the register to them, "Just sign your names and have a seat in our dining room. You must be famished."

"Why, thank you," she replied, "We are. You see, our wagon broke down about a couple miles from here and we need some help repairing it."

"I will offer the services of our resident handy pony. Your wagon should be fixed by tomorrow morning."

"That's mighty hospitable of you! And we appreciate that." They headed to the dining room and were served all sorts of food fit for a pony or dragon…

Each family had a separate room. When Spike and Shield were down for the count, Jewel apologizes again.

"I am sorry I gotten us stranded in the first place…"

"When we get home, you can make that up by taking on extra chores."

"It's a deal!" mother and daughter hoof-bumped.

"But it is sweet of you looking out for the family… You're just like me when I was age. Well, maybe with a hint of your father, if you went as far to sabotage the wagon…"

"But Dad said you wrecked the barn when you were in charge of the family reunion way before I was born."

"Yeah… that was an accident and your father can't tell it straight because he wasn't there himself."

"Then why did Aunt Apple Bloom back it up?"

AJ slatted and grumbled, "Oh, when I get my hands on that…" she sighed and patted her daughter's head, "Point bein', next time you have a problem, come to me first."

"You got it, Mom…" they embraced before going to sleep.

When the entire family woke up the next morning, they had a nice breakfast provided for them and when they had gone outside, they saw the wagon all repaired and looking better then new!

"Land sakes!" the original Apple members and their kids' gasped.

Once Big Mac hooked up and the family went in the wagon, he pulled away as they headed in the direction going home. When the kids looked back, they were shocked to see the town had suddenly disappeared before their eyes!

Apple Jewel shook out of fear, "Where… where did it…?"

When the parents looked back, they, too, were quivering.

"I don't know," spoke Spike, "But let's get out of here!"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed and sped up.

They were home at last and Apple Jewel met with her friends in her room to tell them of her recent adventure, especially the part about the ghost town showing up out of nowhere and disappearing again.

"No way! You're so lucky!" said Screwy.

"How is that lucky?" inquired Fire, "My marefriend could've been in danger!"

"Aw…" Jewel kissed his cheek, causing him to blush, "I was never in real danger, not without my family there, but it's nice to know you care…"

"So I take it the family vacation debacle is over?" Screw Ball asked.

"It sure is. Aw, shoot, I need to get going. I have some extra chores I need to do after wrecking the wagon."

"All and all, I think that's my favorite part of the story." smirked Screwy.

Jewel grabbed her pillow off the bed and threw it at her. That caused Screw Ball to make more pillows appear and a pillow fight started. The cousins and Apple Shield saw the commotion and joined in on the fun. That's how it was for the rest of the afternoon and Apple Jewel had learned her lesson.


	2. School Daze

School Daze

"Cowabunga!" he splashed into pool, causing his sisters to yell out.

"Zany!" Screwy and Perp cried as they sat on the sidelines of the manor's inside pool.

"Sor-ry…" he rolled his yellow and red eyes. He gets on top of his floatie, a gift from his godmother, their aunt Pinkie Pie.

"Why the constant jumping in and out of the pool anyway?" Screw Ball asked.

"Enjoying the last bit of summer before starting school tomorrow…"

"Are you nervous?" questioned Perplexity.

"No! Well… maybe a little…" he answered as his hoof moved around in the water.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Screwy leaned her face close to him, "Apple Shield and Starling will be with you. I had Fire Spark and Apple Jewel when I went to school."

"And I have Dignity, Butter Ball, and Hail Storm."

"I wish you had the same time as me to go to school," Zany sighed.

"You know Aunt Cheerliee has to do shifts with the younger kids to the older kids, especially with us older kids with no cutie mark yet…" she looked at her own blank flank.

"You'll get there…" comforted her sister.

"I haven't got a clue as to what it could be! Even the guys are uncertain what destiny I could have!"

"Then you'll be just like me… Remember my big adventure?"

"Yeah, when you abandoned us for a whole week!" pointed out Zany.

"It was five days, tops! But anyway… As children of an Element of Harmony and a reformed Lord of Chaos, it really is hard to know where our place in life is… Then one day, I discovered I did the impossible… Bringing hope to ponies or creatures that needed it. Somewhere along those lines, you're bound to have a destiny like that…"

"You really think so?" Perp's teal eyes widened in expectation.

"I really think so." Screwy smiled.

"I sure hope you're right…" she wiped her eye.

Zany and Screw Ball exchanged glances; they knew that gesture.

"Nightmare again?" Zany asked.

"They're getting worse…"

"But you hadn't had a bad nightmare since Zany was a baby. Then it stopped, and now you have more of them? When did it start up again?"

"Shortly after you came back that day…"

"And you're telling us this now?!" Screwy demanded.

"I didn't want to worry any pony, not since we were worried about you when you were gone… We were all so happy when you came back."

"Oh, Perp…" she pulled her into a hug. Zany got out of the pool and joined in the hug, but it was short-lived as the girls pulled away, "Zany! Now you got us all wet!"

Zany couldn't help but giggle.

The next day, Fluttershy and Discord walked alongside with Zany. He was between his parents moving nervously as they reached the school.

"I changed my mind!" Zany was about to make a run for it until his dad made a giant hand-glove that grabbed hold of him.

"Oh, sweetie…" Fluttershy cooed as he was placed in front of his mom, "You'll do fine…"

"But, Mom… Look at me… I'm not like the rest of the kids…" he pointed to his small horns and moved his snake tail.

"That would be my fault, son." Discord took the blame, "The pony genes overwhelmed your sisters, but because you're the youngest, the draconequus genes had to go somewhere."

"Besides, you're not the only one in your class that's… special. Apple Shield took after his father, too, so you won't be the only pony having distinctive features."

"I guess… At least I'll have him and Starling to play with."

"That's right," said Fluttershy as she tickled his tummy. It caused him to turn over and laugh. She continued, "And don't you forget it!"

"Okay, okay!" he said between laughs, "I give! I give!"

Just a short distance's away, Sweetie Belle and her husband, Button Mash, were helping their daughter, Lil Button, get to her first day of school as well. Her coat was white like her mother's and had her light green eyes, too, but she had her father's red-brown mane and she was an earth pony just like him.

In the opposite direction, the Apple family was coming over with Apple Jack and Spike taking Apple Shield and Apple Bloom and Pip with Apple Butter.

In another direction, Scootaloo was coming over to the school as well with her husband, Rumble, and their son, Roller Blade, who took after his mother with her coat color and eyes, but had his father's mane.

Twilight was already in the school with Flash and Starling and talking things over with Cheerilee.

"It'll be just like with Fire Spark." Twilight finished.

"Of course." Cheerilee agreed, "She'll be just like any other wonderful students I have had."

The others made it to the outside of the schoolyard as Apple Shield and Zany were glad to see each other. Apple Butter saw her friends since babyhood and gave them each a hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"Me, too!" both Roller and Lil replied.

After saying their heartfelt goodbyes to their parents, the five foals started heading inside the schoolhouse.

Discord turned to Fluttershy, "And that's number three!"

She had to wipe a tear away, "Yes… our babies… all grown up."

Scootaloo overheard and asked, "So, what made you two decide to have three kids anyway?"

They gave each other glances and turned back smirking. Discord answered, "Why, it was because of you three!"

"Us?!" the former Cutie Mark Crusaders said.

"Oh, yes." said Fluttershy.

"The impact you made on both of our lives, what with Fluttershy having to take care of you most of the time and you made me an honorary member of the club. It was quite obvious we would want three kids."

"Well, that explains a lot!" declared AJ.

The group couldn't help but laugh.

Cheerilee stood in front of the board and took out a list, "Alright, every pony, if we can just all settle down, we'll start with roll call. Starling?"

"Here." Starling raised her hoof.

"Apple Butter?"

"Right here, Aunt Cheerilee!" Butter waved in the back.

"I see you, sweetie, but remember it's Mrs. Cheerilee at school."

"Gotcha!" she replied.

"Apple Shield?"

"Here I am." he raised his hoof next to Starling being on her left.

"Roller Blade?"

"Yo." he answered while being next to Apple Butter.

"Zany?"

"I'm here." He, too, raised his hoof and was on Starling's right.

"Wonderful, now do I have Lil Button?"

"Over here, Mrs. Cheerliee!" she was in the back also with Roller and Butter.

"We're almost there. Do I have Peppermint?"

A young colt with red hair and glasses raised his hoof.

"Tea Cup?"

A snooty filly said, "Present."

"Diamond Ring?"

A light purple filly with a diamond ring around her neck and having a French braid in her mane also replied, "Present."

"Is Prune here?"

"Right here, teacher!" said a chubby short filly.

"Slug? Is he here?" She looked around, and then spotted a Snails look-alike by the cubby holes eating out of lunch bag, "Slug?"

Slug stopped eating and faced the teacher, "Oh yeah, here!"

"Thank you dear, but we eat when it's actually lunchtime. Since it's the first day, I'll let you off, but if I catch you eating during class, then you'll be in trouble."

"Yes, Mrs. Cheerliee…" he went and sat back down.

"And now for the final student," she turned to a colt with a white coat and a sleek black mane and tail, "Is that you, Steele?"

"It is, Mrs. Cheerilee." he answered proudly.

"Excellent! We are all here! Now class, I have I very special surprise for all of you. Every year at the start of the school year and when I have a new class to teach, I ask a special guest to come in and give an encouraging speech. Past guests have been important ponies around Pony-Ville; that includes the Mayor and Princess Twilight!"

"Ooh…" the young fillies and colts awed.

"One time, we were lucky to be graced by Princess Celestia to come over!"

"Wow!" the classroom gasped.

"But this year, we have a guest who is just as important. Class, I present to you, none other than our amazing Princess Luna!"

They gasped as Luna walked into the room.

"Thank you so much for coming, Princess." Cheerilee bowed her head.

Luna replied, "We have always admired the educational system of our younger subjects as it is vital for when they will live throughout Equestria."

Apple Butter raised her hoof, "Um… Princess Luna?"

"Yes, child?"

"Aren't you usually asleep during this time?"

"Fret not; I will get plenty of rest and resume my duties tonight without exhaustion."

"Any more questions for the princess?" asked Cheerliee.

Roller Blade rose his hoof this time, "Yeah, how did you arrange for Princess Luna to come speak for the class?"

Cheerilee was about to respond until Luna raised her hoof to stop her.

"I shall answer that, dear educator. We met last Nightmare Night and your teacher had the brilliant idea of me speaking to the next generation of ponies. As a princess of Equestria, it is my duty to uphold my promises and now here I am fulfilling it."

"Thank you, Princess Luna. Is there anything you'd like to say before you go?"

"Indeed I would." she paced back and forth in the room, "Know this, my young ponies: you are to be the example of what the future holds for us. I advise to you that you do well and to never repeat mistakes that have been made in the past. And certainly to never to repeat the mistake that I made when I was young. Listen to your teacher, families, and friends, for they will tell on what not to do. Know this, my young ponies, and you will lead Equestria into a bright future…" she flapped her wings and flew out the door.

The kids cheered loudly.

"Alright, settle down." Cheerilee said, "And yes, Princess Luna's speech was wonderful, but now we must do what she says and learn." With that, she began the first lesson of the year.

At recess, Apple Shield and Zany tackled each other.

"Don't you boys have better things to do than to fight each other?" Starling asks.

"Why not?" said Zany, "It's fun!"

"Only because you always win!" AS complained.

"No, I don't!"

"And you cheat, too! You use your magic to have a better advantage!"

"Hey! I do not! Mom says I'm not allowed to use my magic during school or anywhere else except home."

"It's so sweet of you listen to your mom." pointed Starling, "I listen to my mommy all the time."

"Really?" Zany got off of Apple Shield to face her, "Because, yeah, I love hanging with my mom. She's shown me how to get the animals' attention."

"Can you show me?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I can try. I'm not as good as she is…" he flapped his mismatched wings and started humming around. In an instant, birds from nearby nests heard and came and landed all Zany's body.

Starling giggled when one bird landed on his head.

"Told ya."

"Hey, at least you got the birds, bird-brain." Apple Shield joked.

"Bird-brain, huh? Well, I'll show you!" a magical surge surrounded him, and then felt a hoof to his shoulder.

"Zany, no! Remember what your mom said and Princess Luna?" Starling said in worry.

He calmed down and the surge stopped. He sighed, "You're right."

"Apple Shield, apologize." Starling gestured.

"Yeah… You know I was only kidding around, right?"

"Of course you were. I didn't take it to offense. I was just playing around."

"Boys…" she rolled her eyes.

On the other side of the playground, the colt named Steele was watching the trio and wondered out loud, "Why would a cute filly like her be hanging around weirdoes like them… Who are they anyway?"

"Rumor has it those two are halflings: half pony, half something else." came up Tea Cup with Diamond Ring.

"What's the something else?"

"Who knows, but I don't care." said Diamond Ring, "They're just freaks."

"Hey!" shouted a high voice.

They turned around to see Lil Button, Apple Butter, and Roller Blade coming at them.

"Don't call our friends freaks! Especially my cousin!" shouted Butter.

"Cousin?" pointed Diamond.

"Oh, yeah, I see it now…" Steele went back and forth to compare the two Apples, "There's a strong family resemblance…"

The two jerkettes giggled. Butter and Roller both boiled red.

"I'll have you know that Apple Shield is part dragon and Zany is part draconequus!" motioned Lil Button.

"A what-quus?" snickered Steele.

"Draconequus!" Zany's voice shouted and they looked up to him floating above them, looking mad.

"So what? You're still weird-looking!" retorted Steele.

Zany landed in front of him, growling, "Say that to my face…"

"Gladly; you're weird, you have strange features, you got horns, a messy hair style, and you have a snake tail. What more proof could you need to prove you are a weirdo?"

The mean girls giggled and taunted, "Weirdo, weirdo!"

"That's enough!" Starling screamed to come between them.

"And that's another thing; why would a normal-looking girl like you hang around with them anyway," Steele took hold of her hoof, "when you should be hanging out with me…?" he flashed an arrogant grin.

At that point, Zany was feeling threatened. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of this colt holding Starling's hoof.

She pulled away from him, "Don't you ever touch me again! And for your information, I can hang out with any pony I like!" she went to Zany and Shield's side, "And I like them, no matter what they look like!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Zany replied, "so you'll back off and leave her alone!"

"And who's going to make me? You?"

Zany gave off an evil grin, "As a matter of fact… Yes, I am…" the magical surge surrounded him and he floated into the air not using his wings. Wind was picking up all around them and his friends gave off worried looks while the bullies were scared out of their wits. A storm brewed above him and lightning flashed behind him.

"Zany, please!" Starling begged.

"Sorry, Starling… but some pony has to teach this colt a lesson!" he was about to lift his hoof to perform a spell.

Just then, a booming voice sounded off, "BE STILL!"

Zany dropped to the ground and they saw Princess Luna flapping before them as she landed to the surface. She gave no expression of pleasure or anger.

Zany started, "Princess Luna… I…"

Steele came in, "Oh, Princess Luna! Thank you goodness you've arrived in time!"

Tea Cup stated, "Oh, yes! That monster was going to do something to us!"

Starling shouted out, "He's not a monster!"

Diamond Ring eyed her, "Then why did he try to hurt us just now?"

"Who tried to hurt who?" Cheerliee came to the group.

The bullies rushed to the teacher and quickly explained the event.

"If Princess Luna hadn't come, who knows what he would have done?" gestured Tea Cup.

Cheerliee gazed her eyes toward Zany, "Is this true?"

Zany lowered his head in shame, "Yes…"

"I'll have to meet with your parents after school." she said in a cross tone.

"If I may." Luna spoke.

The kids and teacher gave her surprised looks.

"Some of what the children say is true, but that is only half the story…" she began recapping how after her speech, she decided to watch the children in what they do, then she saw the mishap with the fighting between the groups of children. "So you see, the young magical being was defending the young mare's honor. He refused the teasing inflicted on him, but was upset to the poor girl's predicament."

The crowd blinked a few times before Cheerliee turned to the bullies, "I shall see you three after class…" she walked back into the class with disappointment on her face.

The three troublemakers gave dirty looks to the six and departed.

Zany looked up to Luna with confusion, and then said, "Thank you… Princess Luna…"

"You are Discord and Fluttershy's child, are you not?"

"It shows, doesn't it?" he moved his tail.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure. Child, your intentions were noble, but causing pain on others even if they deserve it is not the answer."

"I know… I'm so sorry…"

"It is not your fault. You are young and you do have your father's chaotic powers; it could not be helped, which is why I would like to take you on as my apprentice."

The six kids gasped.

Zany sputtered, "Seri… Seriously?"

"Seriously." she smiled, "I think it is best that I help you gain better control over your emotions. I've noticed you have your father's cunning, but you also have his temper. You have your mother's kind heart, but you can be sensitive. Every week when the sun has set, I shall send you a letter of calming methods to control your feelings and powers. How do you like that?"

"Very much, Princess."

"And another thing: all six of you may call me Luna."

"Really?!" they all said.

"Indeed, you have proven yourself to be true friends to each other; you earned it." she winked, "And my young apprentice, when you get older, we can go on adventures together."

"You mean that? Oh boy!" he jumped.

"But first, I will have to acquire your parents' permission first before you become my apprentice."

"Oh, poo…" he pouted and felt a hoof touching his arm. He turned back to see Starling smiling at him.

"I think you'll be a wonderful apprentice."

"I do, too." he smiled at her.

Apple Shield raised his hoof, "I just have one question."

"Yes?" questioned Luna.

"What's an apprentice?"

They all just smiled at him before Luna told the answer.

Zany was home, but he felt nervous while Luna explained to his parents about wanting him for his apprentice.

"Let me get this straight, Lulu." his father said sarcastically, "You want our son, my son, to be _your _apprentice?"

"That is correct. He has great potential, but it must be tamed."

"Well, what's wrong with me teaching him? They are my powers."

"Honey," his mother jumped in, "I think it's a wonderful opportunity we should take."

"Now, sweetheart, I refuse to let some alicorn princess know-it-all tell us on how to raise our child. As his father, I will be the one teaching him on everything he knows!"

"What about his mother?" Fluttershy raised his eyebrow.

"His mother, too. In fact, why don't you tell Luna how you feel about all this extra teaching?"

"Alright." Fluttershy flew up to face the princess, "Luna, you have my utmost support in this matter. You have my permission to train Zany."

Discord's jaw fell to the floor, "But, you… but, you… Where did you learn to do that?!"

"From you of course, silly." she kissed his cheek.

"No fair, Fluttershy!"

"No fair, what?"

"No fair is that you always know I can't resist anything from you!"

"Exactly." she winked to both her son and husband.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he playfully tried to reach for her, but she playfully dodge and flew out of the room with him following.

"Is it like this every day?" Luna asked him.

"Only if it's brought up, then they get all mushy." he stuck out his tongue.

The two laughed away. When he escorted her to the door, he asked, "But aren't you going to feel tired tonight?"

"Not to worry, Celestia will help me. She had to raise the moon for a thousand years when I…" she stopped herself.

Now Zany understood why she was taking him under her wing. She wanted to prevent the same mistakes she had done just like he would have today if she had not stopped him in time.

"It's okay, Luna… I understand, and thanks again. This means everything…"

"Glad to be of service, my young apprentice…" she smiled once more before taking off and flying out of his sight.


	3. The Soccer Mom

The Soccer Mom

Hail Storm kicked the ball into the goal, and then the announcer pony spoke through his microphone, "And the final score, Thunder Bolts: 14, Gusty Winds: 9! Thunder Bolts win!"

The other team cheered while Hail Storm and the rest of his team, the Gusty Winds, groaned. Their families came straight over them as every pony was leaving the field.

"Buck up, son." said Soarin', "You win some, you lose some."

"Easy for you to say… Wonderbolts never lose!"

"He does have a point." said Rainbow.

"I got an idea!" Pinkie shouted to them all, "Why don't we all eat ice cream over at Sugar Cube Corner?"

"Our treat!" both she and Cheese said.

"Oh, we are so there!" Discord said as he gathered up his entire family and teleported them out.

Moments later, the team sat alone in gloom, hardly eating the ice cream and felt it wasn't really helping them with what they were going through.

"If only we had a steady coach!" pointed Hail.

"We must have gone through three different coaches in the last season!" said Butter Ball.

"Yeah," exclaimed Dignity, "we had Snips, then Sails, and finally Pip."

"I wish we had a full time coach to keep us going…" said Perplexity.

They sighed in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rainbow hovered above them, "What's this about you guys needing a new coach?"

"Yeah, Mom," pointed Hail Storm, "We've had three coaches in the last couple of months. We need a coach that's solid, cool, knows teamwork, and likes to win as much as we do! Someone…" his face lit up, "Someone like you!"

"Hah! You got that right!" she hoof-bumped with him.

"So does that mean…?" Butter Ball led on.

"You got yourself a coach! You're lucky; I got some leave time with the Wonderbolts at the moment, so when's practice?"

"In the afternoon." answered Perp.

"Not anymore!"

"Huh?" the kids said.

"We start in the morning! Be ready by then, cause we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

The very next day as Celestia was raising the sun high into the air, the kids were on the soccer field in a line as their coach paced back and forth between them.

"We've got a lot to do if you want to make it to the finals, so you need to put a lot of effort into the next few games."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they shouted out.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they repeated, only more loudly.

"Great! Now give me five laps around the field!" she blew her whistle.

In an instant, the team ran around, although at one point, Hail used his wings to make it easier.

"Hail Storm Soarin'! That's one extra lap you'll be doing!"

"What?! But, Mom-"

"No buts! You can't cheat in the game, so you can't cheat in drills!"

He grumbled and ran the extra lap. Once he had finished, Rainbow was already moving on to the next drill.

"See those cones out there? The key is to kick the ball while zigzagging the cones. For example…" she took the ball and started kicking it while moving around the cones. "Now who wants to go first?"

The team gave off unsure looks except for one, "Ooh, ooh! Me, coach!" Butter Ball volunteered.

"Show us what you got, Cheese Junior!" she bumped the ball with her head for him catch it with his head as well.

The exercise was easy-peasy for a child of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, with all that extra energy keeping him on his hooves. He managed to kick and zigzag at a fast pace. He stopped as Rainbow stopped the timer.

"Awesome! That's got to be a record!"

The rest of the team did pretty good, but Perplexity was on the slow side.

"Like mother, like daughter…" breathed Dash.

Next drill was stopping goals. Back in the games, the team except Hail Storm took turns of being goalie, but Rainbow wanted a more permanent goal keeper.

"Let's see which one of you has what it takes to be goalie." she hit the ball with her head and it landed in the net.

Dignity was up first, he managed to stop a few goals here and there. Next was Perp, but she kept crouching in fear of being hit and didn't save any goals. Butter Ball was up and got quite a lot.

"Hail, your turn!" his mother yelled.

"What?! But Mom! I don't need to be goalie! You know I'm the best kicker on the team and have a better chance at winning for the team!"

"Nevertheless, we need to test all the teammates of who's the better goalie. Now go!"

He slumped in despair and went in the goal net and faced his mother as she kicked the ball at him. His instincts told them that nothing should get past him; his reflexes were quick and blocked the ball. More kept coming at him and blocked every single one of them.

"And that's it!" Rainbow called out, "Now, for the results, Dignity, you blocked out four balls, not shabby. Perplexity…."

"You don't have to say it, Coach… I know I didn't save any…" she felt her aunt patting her shoulder.

"Butter Ball, you got all but one. Great job."

"Thanks, Coach!"

"Hail Storm…"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Congratulations! You're our new goal keeper!"

"What?!"

"You got every single one of them!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I… I… I don't want to be goal keeper! Goal keeper just stands around and waits for the ball to come at them!"

"Hey! Being goal keeper is the most important part of the game! You have to stop the ball so the other team doesn't get any points! And I thought you said you wanted to win?!"

"I do! But I wanted to win while I give the winning goal! If I can't do that, then maybe I don't want to be part of a soccer team!" he flew off at the speed of light.

"Hail Storm! You get back here!" his mom cried out, "Or you'll be grounded for a whole month!"

But he did not come back.

Soarin' looked back and forth between his son and wife at the dinner table that night. He noticed how mother and son were glaring at each other.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight…" he gestured to Hail, "Any reason?"

"No…" he gritted his teeth, and then bit into a carrot, "No reason at all…" he still glared at his mom.

Soarin' then turned to Rainbow, "Anything wrong, honey?"

"No," she frowned, "nothing's wrong…" there was silence before she said, "except maybe disappointment…"

"You're disappointed?!" Hail shouted, "I should be the one disappointed. My own mother is forcing me to be a goal keeper when she knows I'm made for better stuff!"

"And being goal keeper is the best thing for you!"

"You're just holding me back!" he flew out of the room.

Rainbow sighed in sorrow; her own son hated her… She felt a touch on the shoulder of her husband giving a sad expression.

"Tell me everything that happened today…" he told her.

Hail Storm was lying on his bed sighing, and then turned his head to the family's pet tortoise.

"It's so unfair, Tank… My own mom doesn't want me to be the team's lifesaver. Doesn't she know that it's all up to me to make the winning goal even though we technically lose every time. I thought things would be great with Mom as our coach. She would have shown us the proper way to win… But instead, she's taking away my chances… And you thought you had it rough when you tried so hard to be her pet in the first place…" he rubbed the tough shell.

The Wonderbolt couple was washing dishes even though Soarin' was eating leftovers from Hail's unfinished plate, "Sounds like our son needs a lesson in good sportsmanship."

"But some of what he said makes sense… Did I do the right thing? I mean, he is the best athlete next to me in Pony-Ville. Am I denying him his full potential?"

"Dash, you were testing every pony of who was the most quifiled to be goalie, and if Hail was most qualified, then you did what you had to do."

"It's not his fault he's so good at everything. He did, after all, pick it up from his cool parents." she finished drying the last dish.

"So he did, but he has got to learn that being part of a team is more important than thinking about yourself."

She gave out a yawn, "I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. Right now, I have to hit the sack early."

"You? Go to bed early? Sure you're not sick?"

"No, I just suddenly feel very tired… And I have been pretty moody what with everything happening with Hail Storm."

A thought hit him, "Dash… When we came home from duty a couple of months ago, remember that vow renewal ceremony after Screw Ball came home?"

"Yeah, what are you getting- Oh… Now I remember…" she blushed deep red.

"Do you think…?"

"I'll have to go to the doctor's tomorrow to check. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I'll want to come!" he nuzzled her head as she moved to kiss him.

Hail lay on the bed in gloom until he heard a knock on his door and his dad peeked his head in.

"May I come in?"

He gave a simple nod and Soarin' walked in and sat on the bed next to him.

"Son, your mother told me what happened…"

"Let me guess, you're going to take her side, aren't you?"

"Hail, that was poor sportsmanship you showed to your mother and your teammates. This isn't just about you; it's about the whole team and the effort you put into."

He gave a sigh and shouted out, "Well, how can I show every pony how great I am if I'm just going to be stuck in the goal post! They're going to think that I'm not special enough to be the son of two of the highest ranking Wonderbolts!"

Soarin' was shocked to hear this; he didn't realize that he and Dash put pressure on their son when he was known to be the child of two famous Wonderbolts. He said, "So, all of this is to prove you can be a Wonderbolt's son?"

Hail solemnly nodded.

He moved his boy under his arm, "Son, it doesn't matter what others say. You are our son and we love you no matter what. You don't have to prove you're special enough to be our kid. We already know that you are…"

He looked on to his father in near tears and hugged him tightly, "Thanks, Dad… that means a lot…"

"Now, there is the matter of you getting back on the team, or would you rather you stay on the quitters' side?"

"Wonderbolts never quit! We see through to the mission to the end!" Hail Storm saluted.

Soarin' smiled and played along, saluting back, "At ease, young Cadet. Tomorrow morning, you are to report to the coach, apologize to her for your bad attitude, and then do the same for your teammates. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Alright, Storm," Soarin' chuckled as he headed towards the door. "Brush your teeth and then head on the bed. You got a big day tomorrow."

"I will. And Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for everything… Tell Mom that, too."

"I will… Good night."

"Night…" and he closed the door behind him.

As promised, the next day, Hail Storm made amends with his mother and his mother in return apologized for making him think he had to prove he was the best. On the field, he made his apologies to his best friends.

"I was a lousy sport. Can you forgive me?" he asked him.

"Of course we can." said Perp.

"Dude, it wouldn't be the same without you." said Butter Ball.

"Everything as it should be." said Dignity.

"You guys are the best!" he got them into a group hug, and then they heard a whistle and turned back to see their coach.

"Alright! Now that's settled, get into positions! Our next game is in three days, so let's get moving!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted and took to the field.

Hail went to his post to guard the goal. _Oh, yeah… _He thought, _this is where I'm meant to be… Nothing is going to get past me!_ He looked on with a determination in his eyes…

The other team kept kicking the ball towards him. They were fast, but he was faster. He caught the ball before it could touch the net. Thanks to him, they were leading the scores, 19 to 0. The 19 was underneath their name while the zero was the other team.

The announcer pony said, "And that's game! The winner of the finals is… _The Gusty Winds!" _

The crowd went wild and Hail Storm saw Uncle Discord blowing an air horn. The team grabbed him and lifted him into the air while Butter poured the energy drink container all over him. When the crowd died down and it was just them and their families, Pinkie and Cheese brought out a huge soccer ball cake saying 'Congratulations'.

Twilight asked her, "Pinkie, what if they had lost instead?"

"Oh, that's easy!" and she showed off another soccer ball cake, only it said, 'Better Luck Next Year!'

They all just laughed at that. After a while of eating and partying, Hail Storm told his friends.

"Wow, and to think… we wouldn't have won, if I had just… let everyone down…"

"But you didn't." Soarin' came over with Rainbow, "You pulled it together, right on time."

"Well, thanks to you. And Mom, I am sorry about how I acted to you."

"Hey," Rainbow used her wing to pull him into a hug, "you are a great kid and you can't help but see that… But maybe, you would like to help someone else see that, too, being the amazing brother that you will be."

"Wait… What are you talking about?"

His parents gave each other sly grins and both whispered in his ears, which caused him to have a smile spread across his face and shoot up into the air giving a mighty yell of joy, "YES! Whoo-yoo!" He zipped away in excitement, causing his friends to look on in confusion and followed right behind him with Butter Ball shouting,

"Hey! What's the big news, tell us!"

This got the rest of the Mane Six's attention and went to their friend.

"What was that all about?" said AJ.

"Oh, he's just excited that sometime in the next nine months, he'll be a big brother." Rainbow answered coolly.

"Oh." they said, but then it hit them, "Oh!" they immediately congratulated them.


End file.
